


Spicy Murder Dad

by jlowi17



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mad King Ryan, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/pseuds/jlowi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan chuckled and grinned.<br/>“What can I say? I’m a sucker for quesadillas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Murder Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off some ramblings between a good pal and mine, after she drew me some AMAZING Mad King Ryan fanart [](http://tinypic.com?ref=opdc2q)  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=190dc3)  
> (sorry about it being rotated, i'm too lazy for the small things)
> 
> We made a joke about Ryan being the ‘spicy big dad’ and magic happened (idk if you can call it magic but hilarity did ensue)  
> In short, it’s short and mayhaps full of Hispanic jibes. I really don’t know what’s gonna come of this as I write it so hold onto your butts.  
> Also I guess immortal au (they respawn given its minecraft au too)?

 

The two men sat on the marble dais before the throne of Achievement City, discussing the recent fall of King Gavin, and as to how Ryan was to begin his third reign.

After some time, the not so subtle growling of Ray’s stomach made the topic quickly switch to food and the lack of ethnic foods that were around within Achievement City.

Talk of oriental food slowly led into South American style cuisine and Ryan took the opportunity to make a jest at the other.

“Ray, for someone so Hispanic, there sure is a significant lack of quesadilla’s about.” he rumbled thoughtfully. He watched with a shimmer in his eye as Ray took the bait and immediately bristled. Ryan took get pleasure in stirring up Ray, getting under his skin. The Lad was something else when he was all anger and bitter sarcasm.

Ray huffed angrily in response. “Hey fuck you! And might I add that quesadillas aren’t Puerto Rican, they’re fucking Mexican dipshit!”

“Eh. Mexico, Puerto Rico, same thing”. Ryan chuckled with a shrug. He could see Ray was fuming but egging him on was too much fun.

“Ryan, you’re full of shit, and cause of that, now you’re not getting any quesadilla.”

Ryan frowned at Ray, confused.

“That’s right. I’m gonna make a single quesadilla now – just for myself - and, y’know, get in touch with my roots”, Ray hissed. “And guess what loser ain’t getting any now that they’ve gone and insulted my heritage?”

Ryan immediately switched demeanour. He loved a good quesadilla, and maker help him if he was going to miss out because of a stupid comment. “Aww Ray, you know I was just pulling your leg!”

Ray smirked, adopting a Mad King-esque grin. “Oh I’m fully aware, and now I’m taking the opportunity to throw that leg right back in your face. No quesadilla’s for you Mr. Haywood”

With that, Ray stalked off towards the kitchen, snickering quietly to himself.

 *******

Ryan wasn’t going to miss out on that god damn quesadilla. Ray was the only one around that could actually make good ones (Heritage or not, Ryan wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to ask if he wanted to keep in Ray’s good books). He would get that quesadilla no matter what.

Not long afterwards, Ray emerged from the kitchens with his prize. Ryan watched Ray walk purposely towards him then past him, quesadilla in hand, its glorious odour wafting an almost visible trail behind it. He mounted the steps, ascending towards the throne with intent.

Ray was making this so much worse for himself, because not only was he denying Ryan a delicious quesadilla but his throne too. Ray knew better, but still he went out of the way to rub it in Ryan’s face.

It really was too bad for Ray that he just happened to _really_ , and I mean _really_ , like quesadillas.

 *******

Ryan sighed loudly as he approached Ray from behind, silently drawing his sword. “Now Ray, this would’ve just been so much easier if you’d made me a quesadilla. Now I’m going to have to wash the blood off the floors.”

“Blood? What blo-?“ Ray was cut off abruptly as Ryan’s sword exited through his chest, losing his grip on the quesadilla in his hand.

Ryan swiftly swiped said quesadilla before it fell onto the now reddening floor, and let Ray’s limp body, sword still firmly embedding within his chest, slide to the floor beside the throne. He grinned as he took the final step towards the throne and arranged himself on his glorious podium.

Ryan lounged on his throne and munched on Ray’s snack as he waited for the other to respawn, knowing that there was no way Ray wouldn’t demand an explanation from him over such a trivial death.

It wasn’t long until Ray stormed back into the throne room, raging.

Ryan couldn't care less for a lecture on how unnecessary the corpse beside him was. He'd had his fun so when Ray asked for an explanation, he just shrugged nonchalantly, brushing the leftover crumbs off his lap onto the now disappearing corpse of Ray’s former iteration.

“Seriously? Fuck you dude. Desecrate my body why don’t you. What the actual fuck thought? Was that even necessary?! You fucking killed me! Over a quesadilla! Who fucking does that?

Ryan chuckled and grinned.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for quesadillas.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm all about that comments and critiques and stuff so go ahead!


End file.
